Problema Fujoshi
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Elizabeta esta aburrida, todas las reuniones son lo mismo... quizas sea mejor perder el tiempo en internet y dejar que sus compañeros se maten entre ellos para no resolver los problemas del mundo.


_**Disclaimer**__: *Inserte disclaimer que incluya el nombre Himaruya Hidekaz y algún comentario extra de mi*_

_**Advertencia**__ pwp, randomness (consideremos que cuando lo escribí llevaba varios días apenas durmiendo)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

Era una reunión como cualquier otra, naciones discutiendo por cosas que pasaron hace más de 100 años, los resultados del futbol o solo porque se les da la gana, aunque ella en particular tenia otro nombre para eso "Tensión sexual". Sin despegar la vista de su computador portátil Elizaveta Hedervary, mejor conocida como Hungría podía saber exactamente que ocurría a su alrededor. Francia acosando a alguna nación más pequeña o en su defecto discutiendo con Inglaterra…agudiza su oído y distingue los gritos del inglés, descarta la última opción, al parecer tuvo un partido contra España hace poco. También logra escuchar los ronquidos de Grecia, la voz insegura de Lituania pidiendo a Polonia reconsiderar una mala idea, los gritos estruendosos de Estados Unidos soltando ideas sin mucho sentido siempre acabadas con la palabra héroe, el golpe de algo o alguien estrellándose contra la pared, probablemente Dinamarca luego de haberse propasado con Noruega. En fin, lo mismo de todos los días. Por eso ni se molestaba en poner atención a su alrededor, no ser decidiría nada importante ese dia.

Abrió su explorador de internet y comenzó a vagar ociosamente por la red, sin saber como, había llegado a una de sus páginas favoritas de yaoi…se sonrojó un poco al ver una imagen de portada. No era un dibujo, si no una foto. Tres chicos bastante atractivos semidesnudos en actitud romántica y bastante sexy. Quería desmayarse de la emoción, era un material excelente y por si fuera poco eran cosplayers, no de cualquiera…interpretaban a Vash y Gilbert peleándose por Roderich. Tuvo que aguantarse un grito y la hemorragia nasal que le provocaba.

Entonces pasó algo horrible, escuchó su nombre…conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Cuidó no entrar en pánico y apretar disimuladamente la "equis" en el costado superior mientras respondía al llamado:

-¿Me hablaba señor Austria?-su sonrisa era de todo menos convincente, su rostro estaba rojo, no había que ser una genio para darse cuenta que algo ocurría

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con preocupación a su ex esposa, solo entonces se acercó lo suficiente para fijar su vista en la pantalla del ordenador. Su rostro se puso rígido, la mujer lo observo intrigada y se dio cuenta…la página se había quedado pegada…no se había cerrado. Maldito y jodido internet ¿Por qué la odiaba? Quería morir, el resto de los países comenzaban a notar algo extraño, así que hiso lo más lógico que se le pudo ocurrir, cerró el portátil y corriendo con el en brazos se fue al baño.

No podía imaginarse que en el baño de al lado, 3 hombres también había escapado y ahora discutían por saber quien había publicado la foto, por que ni Suiza, ni Austria, ni Prusia sabían que había otro país al que le gustaba el yaoi y que los había visto y por qué Hungría jamás se imaginó que aquella foto era real.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Llevaba un tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí… es que estoy con un bloqueo horrible con los dos fics que tengo a medias y simplemente no logró sacar nada en limpio… de hecho si soy sincera esto lo escribí como en junio y no estaba segura si subirlo así que se perdió en la profundidades de mi pc hasta hoy que estaba viendo un video que se llamaba "himno fujoshi" ¡y mágicamente apareció en mi mente!_

_Sé que me quedó un poco raro, quizás por que tiene mucho de algo que me pasó tiempo atrás (obviamente lo exageré y modifiqué bastante para el fic). Verán, en mi Uni hay unas pequeñas salas de estudio que tienen la (inútil) cualidad de ser de vidrio y no importa como te sientes siempre podrán ver la pantalla de tu compu desde fuera. Un día x tenia que hacer un trabajo de esos consume vidas y como llevaba casi una semana dedicada enteramente a eso y estaba harta dije "vamos a abrir Facebook 10 minutos para relajarme" ¿Qué pasó? Una pagina de yaoi a la que le di me gusta justo estaba subiendo un especial de fotos de cosplayers algo hot haciendo una hilera en el inicio y cuando iba a cerrar ¿Qué pasa? Se queda pegado (Y se puso aun más "lindo" cuando casi me ven escribiendo esto… ya he pasado demasiadas veces por el "¿Y que escribes?"). _

_Espero que le haya gustado mi pequeño delirio de hoy, ¡dejen reviews! (a menos que contengan amenazas de muerte… en ese caso mejor no)_


End file.
